


A Night in a Cabin

by PepperedPickles



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Biting, Breasts, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Love Confessions, Mind Meld, Mutual Masturbation, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for shore leave again and by some miracle of scheduling, Spock and Kirk end up alone in a cabin in the Canadian wilderness for two weeks without McCoy to ease the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in a Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItIsIFreja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsIFreja/gifts).



> My first try doing a more serious fic that isn't all about the smut! Whoo.
> 
> Freja, I have been talking about doing this for weeks now so it's dedicated to you and your unwavering patience.
> 
> Also, I know that a bunch of people have done the thing where they're alone together for ages but I really like the idea and I also suck at writing life on the Enterprise. So.

"No." 

"Come on, Bones, it could be fun!" reasoned the blonde captain, walking alongside her down the corridor to sickbay.

"There is no way in hell that I am spending my two weeks of shore leave with you and the hobgoblin in a cabin in the middle of Canada!" replied McCoy, turning to face the captain, her face set in a deep scowl.

"I thought you and Spock had sorted all that out!"

"It's not Spock I'm worried about, it's you and Spock. Haven't you noticed? Well, I guess you wouldn't, you blind Iowan. Besides, John's on planet and I'm not missing another oppurtunity to see my baby boy."

"Well, suit yourself." Jill said, wondering what she meant. True, she hadn't exactly been very discreet with the glances she threw at her first officer recently, but surely she had been able to cover it up better than that. "See you in two weeks, then!"

"Enjoy your trip!" Bones called after her. Jill grinned widely and waved goodbye, then turned on her heel and made her way back to the bridge.

On the way, she found herself thinking about ways that she was going to survive two weeks alone with Spock. The two got along very well as friends, but then Kirk had started herself glancing- okay, staring at Spock's ass when she turned around, finding excuses to pat her shoulder, doing small favours for her, anything to see a semblance of emotion on that beautiful face, framed so gloriously by that impossibly sleek hair, oh God... 

Jill had to lean against the wall as she realised that she would probably spontaneously internally combust before the two weeks were out.

  
  


***

"Well, Spock, it looks like it's just you and me for the Canada thing," Kirk said as she stepped on the bridge. 

"Indeed, Captain?" Spock queried, one eyebrow ascending. 

"Bones said she had to go see John or something," Kirk said. "So, do you think you could deal with me on your own for two weeks?"

"Given that we will be fairly isolated from most civilisations, I should think so," Spock said, looking over at Jill who had taken her place in the chair.  “Indeed, I believe it could be quite pleasant.”

"Captain, arrival at Earth in three minutes," said Chekov. 

"Excellent. Take us into orbit, Ms Sulu," 

Kirk was so focused on the viewscreen that she completely failed to notice that she was now the subject of Spock's intense gaze.

***

  
  


"Isn't this beautiful, Spock?"

Spock turned to look at Jill, who was standing in the snowy landscape, drinking it all in. She was so effortlessly beautiful, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"There is indeed nothing quite like your home planet," the Vulcan began.

"No... there isn't," Jill said quietly. She stood stock still for a couple seconds, then quickly ducked to the ground, picked up a handful of snow and flung it at Spock's face. It was a great throw, hitting her right between the eyes.

"Why! You devil, Jill," the sleek black haired woman hissed, making a small ball between her gloved hands and flinging it at Jill's laughing face.

Jill immediately reciprocated, not even bothering to make a ball this time, simply flinging a handful of heavy snow in Spock's general direction. It missed her by a mile, of course.

Spock nearly burst out laughing, and rushed towards Jill, picking her up at the waist and putting her down in a snowdrift, pushing her down so that she couldn't get out on her own.

"Spock!" Jill cried. The Vulcan suppressed a massive grin.

"I am told that it is an ancient Earth custom," she began.

"No you are not, because nobody on Earth can lift anyone else that easily!"

Spock simply smiled again and gave Jill her hand to get her out.

Jill was suddenly struck with how different Spock looked today. Her skin was flushed with green and while she wasn't quite smiling, there was a light that Jill ahd seldom seen in her eyes. Not to mention that the skin-clinging suit designed to hold in body heat didn't leave much to the imagination. _Stop it, Jill,_ she thought. _She's your first officer, probably straight and totally out of bounds._

"Shall we go inside?" Spock asked, shaking Jill from her rêverie.

"Oh, why, yes, of course," she replied.

The cabin from the outside was sturdily built out of logs and was covered in snow, seeming to blend into the scenery perfectly naturally. Kirk slid the old-fashioned key-card in its slot and the door swung open.

"Well, this is cosy," Jill commented.

The cabin was tiny, with only three rooms. All there was in the kitchen was a replicator and a small, rickety table and two chairs. The floor was covered in rugs of bear and deer hide. A large fireplace was in the middle of the room, and a sofa was set in front of it. Several bookcases lined the walls, and a half-broken door led the way into a single bedroom, with two beds, they too covered in the spoils of some hunting outing. Another door led to a small bathroom, mercifully equipped with a sonic shower and a proper toilet.

"Yes, this should be nice," she sighed. 

"Agreed, Jill," Spock said. "Despite the climate, it seems to be a most satisfactory solution,"

They spent the rest of the day chatting about this and that, telling stories from childhood and teenage years over countless games of 3D chess. The natural air did wonders for both of them and they found themselves pleasantly tired by nightfall. After supper, they agreed to head to bed early and get some rest. 

This didn't last for long, however, as Jill was woken in the middle of the night by the sound of Spock turning over and over in bed. 

"Spock, are you ok?"

"I am... finding some difficulty remaining warm."

"Do you need help? I could get you a hot water bottle or an extra blanket or two, if you want," Jill asked.

"That would be... most sufficient."

Jill walked of to the kitchen and made the hot water bottle, then stripped the sheets from her own bed and put them over Spock's before sliding in beside her.

"Come on, Spock. Your feet are like blocks of ice. Come here."

Spock didn't protest, and felt much better with Jill warming her up. In fact, she felt safer than she had in a long time.

  
  


***

  
  


The next morning, Jill woke up with Spock's limbs tangled around her own and... yep, those were her breasts. Despite that rather arousing fact, Jill was insanely comfortable and wouldn't dream of moving. Finally, the beautiful Vulcan started stirring. 

"Good morning, Jill," she said in a sleepy voice, her eyes bleary. It took all Jill's self-control not to kiss her there and then. Spock immediately sat up.

“Jill, I have a confession to make,” she began, staring down at her hands.

"Oh?" Jill asked, her heart barely daring to flutter.

"Jill, in recent times, I feel that our relationship has grown beyond what professionalism would allow. I said once that when I felt friendship for you, I was ashamed. This remains true for the feelings of attraction that I have been experiencing for the past few months. This is entirely against the Vulcan way and it must not continue,”

Jill sat up, reeling.

"Oh, Spock, please don't. I... I reciprocate your feelings." she stuttured, trying to convey all her emotions, all the incredibly deep feelings she had for the woman in a few words.

"It is impossible." Spock replied, turing to the wall. Her voice was tremulous and if Jill didn't know better, she would have said that she was about to cry. 

"Spock, when have we ever done everything the proper way? I've heard of Vulcans in homosexual relationships. Is that the problem?"

“The simple fact of the matter is that I, personally, could not allow it.”

“Damnit, Spock! I need more of an explanation than that!” Jill stuttered, having to force the words out.

"It would be illogical,” Spock said quietly, standing up from the bed.

“Spock, I love you and I have for years now. Yes, it's illogical, but what isn't? I need you beside me, always.”

“I am afraid it cannot be so,” 

With those words, she left the room.

Jill was left sitting in the bed that still smelt of Spock, tears streaming down her bright red cheeks. Sobs heaved her body to and fro, and she couldn't even get angry. It was as if someone had slashed her heart open, leaving her to bleed tears onto the bed.   
She cried until she felt as if she didn't have any tears left, and even then somehow managed to keep sobbing. Damn it all, damn it to hell!

Little did she know, Spock was on the other side of the door, listening to the sounds of her human grief and struggling to keep her own composure. It was her fault, all her fault. She was responsible for her Jill's sadness and there was no excuse for this. 

By refusing a relationship between the two of them, she mused, she was causing the both of them to be unhappy. Surely it would be more logical to follow the course of action which resulted in pleasure, or at least an end to Jill's horrible, heart-wrenching grief. _And your own,_ she added. 

Several minutes later, Spock knocked on the door. 

“C'm in,” Jill sniffed. “Tea and biscuits, eh? You sure know how to charm a girl.”

“I have reconsidered our options,” Spock said softly, handing a cup of tea to Jill. “I believe that the best course of action would be to attempt to elevate our relationship to a romantic level.”

“Fine time to reconsider now, Spock. You hurt me, it's okay but it's over now.”

“You aren't the only one I hurt,” the dark-haired woman said, looking at her own cup of tea. “In rejecting you, I also wounded myself. I care for you more than I can express. This is not some form of pity, it's my realisation that I can no longer live without you.”

"Well, that's good enough for me,” jill said with a small smile

Spock leaned towards her, awkward limbs getting in the way, and gently touched their fingers together. Jill raced to remember all she had learned in xenosociology back at the Academy and realised that this was a Vulcan kiss. She put another hand on top of Spock's and traced small circles with her fingertips all over the green-tinted skin. Spock let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan and pinned Jill's hands above her head, pushing their faces together. Spock didn't know how to do it, she had never been with anyone like this, but she knew that she wanted Jill more than anything. She had better start with what she could touch. Soft skin on the side of her neck, bite it, suck it, kiss it better- with every brush of Spock's skin against hers, Jill found herself getting more and more aroused.

“Yes, oh God, Spock, get my clothes off me _right now,_ you hear me?”

Spock shut her up with a swift kiss and put her free hand to the blonde's temple.

Each one suddenly felt the other's mind meshing with her own. Spock was by no means an expert mind-melder, but the bond between the women was already strong enough that they were able to do it quite fast. 

_I will be giving the orders_ , Spock said through the telepathic bond. 

Kirk didn't even respond. Her eyes were already glazed with pleasure and she was twining her fingers through Spock's hair because while it looked good straight it was probably the hottest thing in the universe when it was mussed up. 

Spock slid her hand beneath Kirk's shirt, snaking her fingers up to her soft breasts and undoing the flimsy buttons as she went until the beautiful woman was bare-chested, her chest heaving. The Vulcan laid a trail of kisses from her neck down to her collarbone and the silky skin at the top of her breasts. Her tongue slipped down to one of Jill's pert nipples, eliciting a moan from her. She gripped Kirk's wrists tighter and slipped her other hand inside Jill's underwear, stroking her trembling wetness, and through the link, she could feel it happening to her, doing and being done, and the delicious sensation of Kirk's heat around her fingers, the spark of pleasure when she hit the right spot...

They didn't need to speak, so strong was the bond.

_Harder._

Spock bit down on Kirk's nipple, feeling the mix of pain and pleasure herself-

_Please._

Two of her fingers were inside the blonde, scissoring, scraping, rolling with her hips-

_**Now.** _

Kirk gripped Spock's hair still tighter as she felt herself tip over the edge, and dragged Spock with her, her orgasm rocking her entire body. Spock barely even slowed, nuzzling her face between her breasts and keeping her rythm of finger thrusting and again and again, three times through the blissful whiteout, the heat and the pleasure coming from her very core.

  
  


As they lay there for the rest of the morning, each lazily indulging in the other's body, Spock whispered sweet nothings into Jill's ear, words from Earth and Vulcan.

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, ashayam_

Jill smiled. 

_I love you._


End file.
